This invention relates to a monorail conveyor system and more particularly to a conveyor system in which an automotive cart having a driving motor travels along a single rail.
A monorail conveyor system as above is installed, for example, in an automobile assembly plant. In order to convey automobile frames and the like within a limited space the automotive cart per se should desirably have as compact a construction as possible. It is also desirable to permit the automotive cart to travel safely without sidewise rolling or swinging relative to the rail.
Such an automotive cart driven by a driving motor according to the prior art comprises a drive mechanism having large dimensiones in a direction normal to the rail, requiring a broad traveling space for the cart. At the same time the known cart tends to roll or swing sideways to a great extent as it travels along, which is dangerous.